A computer network, often simply referred to as a network, typically includes a group of interconnected computers and devices that facilitate communication between users, and that allows users to share resources. Adapters, switches and other devices are typically used during network communication.
Often, a computing system in a network, referred to herein as an initiator, may use a storage device at a target system to read and write information. The rate at which information is written and/or read may cause congestion at one or more switches that are used to access the storage device. Continuous efforts are being made to improve network communication and reduce congestion.